Eggstraordinary
Eggstraordinary (known as Eggy to anyone new) is a Kongregate chatroom. Eggy is a melting p ot of cultures and personalities. We're all different people here, so do us all a favor and don’t be narrow-minded. Be more open and maybe you’ll learn something new. Everyone here just wants to have a good time chatting, so please don't disrupt chat with spam, nukes or abusive language or behaviour. If you follow these guidelines, you'll have fun. Basically, you come to Eggy to enjoy chatting to people and to make friends. Isn’t that what chat is for anyway? __TOC__ The Rules of Eggy We don't have many rules besides be considerate and don't see this room as perfect for a free-for-all spamfest. We might be modless but we won't hesitate to call one in if we have to. #Don't act retarded. #See above rule. Room Owner Eggy, who has been reluctant to come to Eggy recently, is presumed offline and busy with some real life bullshit, for quite some time. This screenshot is for when Eggy was finally on for once. He is never on anymore, so it is rare to see him on. Eggy Regulars The Eggy Regulars are always being updated, so don't fret if you aren't currently listed. Updated as of 4-9-12. 6619510155102464: A nice lad who cares about his friends. Has a new GF he really loves, and hopes it lasts. People have a lot of nick names for him. Most just call him 66, or by his first name, Kevin, but there are a few who call him by other weird nick names such as MNM, Muscles, or Loverboy. He is fine with all. Also hangs out in chat Hypothesis at times. We love ya 66. Some do, according to him. <3 Basherte: She is cool and funny, also married, can sometimes be a flirt, a really cool person, and will cheer you up whatever the situation! She's really kind and sweet and everyone likes her, but she doesn't take shit from underage trolls. BrodyRing: The sexy emo of Eggy. Apparently has really sexy eyes and hair, but is also a cool, smart, and funny guy, enjoys helping out others and not afraid to tell someone to suck a dick. CantKillTheMetal: Punk rock tried to destroy the metal but the metal had its way! Cezar55: Please do not feed the Ceztard, it just makes him horny. chemromance13: Friends with almost everyone, our beloved Rosa is one of the sweetest, happiest people you'll ever meet. She is "married" to poetic4death and Only1Chapter is her "mistress". Circuit8: Just don't argue with him. He is wise and will defeat you. One of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Is a know it all and critic. Danyo: He is the Jesus of our chat room. If you don't believe that Jesus exists, how do you explain our beloved Danny? DarkRainyKnight: 'A smexy beast, totally awesome guy. One you should definitely get to know. He's just awesome like that. :D 'flooglee22: 'Was once an active regular, but now lurks due to the presence of new Eggy regulars. Loves oreos, and hates trolls with a passion even though she doesn't say anything about it. 'hiddenstar: 'Hiddenstar loves medieval stuff and knows an awesome chocolate pudding recipe. She's not on as much but we don't want to remove her because she's so lovely. 'kdrive1: A smexy beast that goes by the name of Kerry though she prefers to be called Kd. Is often lurking but is loads of fun when she decides to join in on the conversation. kturn101: 'Cool girl, and she loves licking people, often shouts something random into the chat to start a conversation. She may seem odd at first but when you get to know her she will seem less crazy. She often pretends to be a guy whenever a new girl joins or just some one she doesn't seem to like enters and try to molest them. There's never a dull moment with kturn101 around! 'LilithandLuna: There's enough Lily to go around. Lily talks in 3rd person.<3 Magistry: 'Master “Nymphomancer” and fellow friend of all Eggy regulars. You’ll find Magistry to be a nice person although he’s a bit… perverted. When in the mood Magi will troll those that don’t make an effort to spell correctly in some disgusting ways. It’s best (for your sanity if nothing) to stay on Magi’s good side. Also has the sexiest voice. 'MattsBabe7: 'Known more so as Dax. Has a strong maternal side and is engaged to sevendinosaurs7. Is also the "mother" of BrodyRing and chemromance13. 'MeepMcMeeperson: Likes turtles. :D! Meep. Meep is a great person if you're on his good side... AND his bad side. :D Murder_Machine: Contrary to popular belief, Murder is not a dude. She is a photographer and likes eating boysenberry ice cream. When she's not hurling abuse at fail trolls, she's usually complaining about her opponent in Age of Empires 3 or emailing spammers back. Only1Chapter: 'She is on Eggy almost everyday. She is the mother of Eggy and she is fun to chat to. 'PaganWolfUK: When she is on, she usually chats or gets badges, and she is from the UK. She's a really nice person, like everyone else, and 99% of the regs are friends with her. PMdutch: Makes people lose The Game. Also not-so-secret admirer of Danyo. Calls everyone Sir/Madame/Retard. No one knows what PM stands for. Did not lose against Danyo with pokemans. Derpion did count. Never ask him what his favorite color is. poetic4death: Poe is a smexy beast <3 who is very friendly. She's definitely worth getting to know. She is the godess of poems and draws pretty beach pictures. Ask to read some of her poems, you won't regret it. Procasti: Nice person. Never say dare to Pro. Just don't. I SAID DON'T DO IT! purpledinosaur: Her name is Emma. She is the Hawaiian purple dinosaur, of course. Loves to say RAWR. Is also smart and can be extremely hyper. Mostly lurks until chat is quiet enough to be noticed. Does not tolerate the name "Barney". Be careful not to call her that. Pyrosomniac: Nice guy who is awesome at gaming. PM stalks him. Shit catches on fire when he sleeps! Rebel2112: 'Original Gangster, "NICKLE, BREAK YOSELF!" 'Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Also edits the wiki from time to time. sevendinosaurs7: Seven is probably the nicest guy in the whole wide world. He is currently engaged to his girl, Dax. He also enjoys dancing in the rain. shan14den: 'Has to be one of the greatest people ever. You should definitely get to know shan. 'SoulHunter19: Not much can be said now... just that she will not take shit from anyone. So don't mess with her. She's friendly and a lovely girl. Poe and Soul are either lovers or related... or both. No one knows. TwoHourMotel: He was a reggy here before the Big Eggy Civil War, but has returned for the glory and girls, well mainly girls, but yeah... He's a pretty cool guy that will defend you if you are worth his time. But if you are a troll or an VUP (Very Unimportant Person), well get ready for some ass whooping. Yeee5: Pretty random, father of Zeodeathgod and is married to Only1Chapter...pretty cool. Is on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Friday in 4 hour classes... Zeodeathgod: Zeo is a closet Taylor Swift fan and is sodarox's sex bomb. He's a nice lad with a heart of gold and gets along famously with everyone. He isn't seen much but you know he's there... watching. Moderators We have no regular moderators in the room and our room owner hasn't been sighted in what seems like an eternity. Few have balls big enough to try and moderate this room, it's a dangerous task to take on. Retards A lot of the idiots have since been banned or just haven't been on in 100 years. Boatzilla: 'He's from Uber Universe and probably the crudest, dumbest troll ever. Brix were shat when Murder_Machine explained what eugenics and social Darwinism meant. 'ColonelFisticus : An annoying hipster wannabe who thinks he's edgy because he worships Satan and harasses children. graveyard890: He had a habit of going to other rooms and portraying himself as a great troll slayer. He was run out by some regulars and was recently banned for eternity. He's really, really annoying and if you have a problem with another user, he'll try to get involved as much as possible. He's really nosy, so do not tell him anything or argue with other users while he's around. He thinks he's an admin on every site, although he's only an admin for this page. His first account was banned for him being underage at the time. IndragonWandris (also known as The Inbred Dragon Is A Wanker): '''He's mostly full of shit, so just ignore him. He's just another run-of-the-mill Anonymous wannabe who thinks he's an awesome vigilante "protecting" the internet. He was some douchebag who came in and started harassing someone and started posting all their info. To protect the person's identity, they shall not be named. Indra thought it was all good fun and was initially praised for his actions until he picked on the wrong person. On facebook he was calling himself "Danny Phoebus Apollo", because his favourite movie is Hackers and the characters probably knew more about hacking your shit than he ever will. '''izaaccool: Probably the worst fail troll known to roam the chat room's of kong, I think the following screenshot is proof enough. The mind-blowing stupidity may cause you undesired aneurysms, strokes, epilepsy, etc. phantomstreetguy: Notorious for harassing anyone supposedly female with requests for "being his girlfriend" or having sex with him. Readers are advised to tell him to ignore him. Hasn't showed his face for a while, thank heavens. Funny Memorable Quotes from Old Eggy Exactly what it says on the tin. Keep on being either a moron or way badass, and you might see your name (and conversations) here. 'JohnTheBomb': so carlos hows it feel to be the most neglected man in eggy?The News at 9 *shoves camera and microphone in face* 'CarlosQuintero': 'well it feels great bob ''CarlosQuintero': feels real good man CarlosQuintero:' I just wanna thank god ''CarlosQuintero': '''you know 'CarlosQuintero': for makin this happen 'CarlosQuintero': um 'CarlosQuintero': my publicist 'CarlosQuintero': couldn't have done it without you 'CarlosQuintero': you know honestly 'CarlosQuintero': it's like ''JohnTheBomb': '''excellent. back to you in the newsroom chuck. *smiles to camera* ''BlackRoseflash': 'thanks bob ''BlackRoseflash': '''we'll be back right after these messages. Gravetard's Fail '''BlackRoseflash: and because i'm such a good friend, i'll help by calling you stalker from now on :> Crisler: i havent given you talk on female feet yet graveyard890: no brf graveyard890: i like gravetard better Jennabation: lmao BlackRoseflash: you'd rather be called gravetard? graveyard890: no I don't have a mom agentvineyard: im 13 how could i have a mom stupid Circuit8: Let's think about that one. Circuit8: EVERYBODY HAS A MOM. Circuit8: Logic fail. PM fail graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail Fail of Eggstraordinary proportions LordsKnight: This is your last chance to leave, burger and SHE. a_passing_maniac: no it's not, lord. a_passing_maniac: they can leave whenever. Zeodeathgod: 0.o LordsKnight: Not with their last shreds of dignity. burgerboy: who u having fn with a peterfile LordsKnight: LMFAO Zeodeathgod: >.> LordsKnight: XDF a_passing_maniac: well, that works. Zeodeathgod: xDD crackedcorn: lol u spelled it wrong LordsKnight: PETERFILE!! Zeodeathgod: LOL graveyard890: im crackin up Zeodeathgod: LOLLOLOL i just laughed so hard xD LordsKnight: Oh, God. crackedcorn: lol ikr\ LordsKnight: That's great. bigrick: that made me laugh :') a_passing_maniac: aaand, last shred of dignity, gone. Zeodeathgod: xD Zeodeathgod: llooololool a_passing_maniac: lords, your prediction was masterly crackedcorn: lol apm SHEDEVIL2: i am not listening to ur nonsense burgerboy: **** u that was like ur mom in my bed last night m8 bigrick: '''you fail '''a_passing_maniac: burger mate, stop while you're behind and not to far behind LordsKnight: Burger, I can't take you seriously at all. burgerboy: who ur mom LordsKnight: There aren't words for that kind of fail crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''not even epic fail is enough '''crackedcorn: lol bigrick: '''and epic fail is a lot '''crackedcorn: ikr bigrick: of fail a_passing_maniac: '''it is a lot '''bigrick: peterfile :') Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me 6619510155102464: now can i touch you guys?? 6619510155102464: WAIT 6619510155102464: WAIT WAIT 6619510155102464: WAIT Yeee5: ouch!! poetic4death: No. 6619510155102464: DONT READ THAT, THAT SOUNDED WRONG 6619510155102464: Ill rephrase that 6619510155102464: damn its already too late =( Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms